


Jai Guru Deva

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3179673</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jai Guru Deva

Olivia knows that this isn't "her" Charlie, but he is him and she can't keep from sobbing in relief, heartache. Limitless, undying love that shines around them like a million suns makes her admit deep in her heart that he is the only one who could care for her, who she could ever trust completely.  
  
This Charlie says he loves her and promises that everything will be "all right" and she surrenders every emotion she's felt at his death. Thoughts meander through her like a restless wind and she finds her lips pushing against his, wanting to bruise, wanting to taste blood to know he's real.  
  
She takes this Other Charlie back to her flat while Rachel and Ella are out and words are flying out like endless rain into a paper cup from her lips as she undresses them, pushing him back onto her bed. In his universe he has no wife, but his desire for her is just as strong as it was here and she looks, seeing nothing more than images of broken light, dancing before her like a million eyes. His scars, the way he says her name--these things tell her that he is not her Charlie, but the Other Charlie . Cruel fate bringing them together even when they are not supposed to  _be_. Sounds of laughter are ringing through her open ears and the rejoicing that they are together makes her forget the bullet hole she'd planted in his skull six months before.  
  
He's possessing and caressing and Olivia can't keep back the screams of pools of sorrow, waves of joy, on and on. She calls out his name and truthfully she might be calling for this Charlie or the one that belongs here with her...  
  
Together they tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe...


End file.
